rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Wiki:Chat Policies
The following states the rules which are to be adhered to on the . If you have any questions, suggestions or comments, please click here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Chat Mods Chat Mods reserve the right to ban/kick any user who does not abide by the rules or if the Chat Mod determines that the user may be harmful to the wiki or the chat in some way. Please note that users of Admin and Bureaucrat status are automatically given Chat Mod status, and reserve just as much rights on chat as any Chat Mod. The following is a list of users with Chat Mod status or higher: Chat Mods *PhantasmalEsperkin6 *Derrman *Tsubori Admins *White Flash *Sgt D Grif Bureaucrats *Cyrus Arc *Nederlanderz *Floobersman When kicking users, Chat mods must always tell the user that they are going to be kicked at least 5 seconds before kicking them. When banning a user, Chat Mods must clearly specify the reason for the ban as well as report it to an Admin or higher for checking and approving. Chat Mods do not need to give a pre-ban warning as kicking does. On the occasion that a user may think that the behavior of a Chat Mod is inappropriate, please take a screen shot showing so and contact an Admin or higher for them to deal with. Possible Chat Mod status abuses includes: *Kick/Banning/Harassing a user for difference in opinion or beliefs (speculation) *Kick/Banning/Harassing a user for no reason *Kick/Banning/Harassing a user due to a request If a Chat Mod is determined to be abusing their powers, he/she must formally apologize to the user and in some cases, will be asked to step down from Chat Mod status. Rules :1. Undefined Circumstances - The Chat Mod reserves the right to add temporary rules on the occasion that a situation may appear which does not invoke the RWBY Wiki Chat policies. :2. Age Requirement - Only users of ages 13 and above may enter chat. Although we do not have any function to determine a user's age, finding out a chat user's age to be below 13 will immediately be a kick (no 5 second rule). Further attempts will result in a ban. :3. Harassment - The direct targeting of an individual user on the basis of their race, gender, religion, interests, sociological factors (spelling, grammar, intellect), psychological state (mental illnesses) or physical appearance. :This covers the threats of violence, legal actions and the use of media to harass the individual. The act of getting users to gang-up on or mob the harassed individual is easily just as kick/ban-able for all party members. :"Teasing" a user is perfectly fine, as long as the user being teased does not get negative emotions from the teasing or asks the user to stop. :4. Civil Behavior - All users are expected to keep a civil manner when talking. Do not say anything that may offend a user, and keep profane wording to a bare minimum. If a user shows exceptional profanity or disrespect, report it to a Chat Mod immediately to deal with the situation. :All users must show respect to one another and especially towards the more noticeable members of the community. This includes users of high rank and those of high edit counts or experience. :5. Chat Disturbances - Chat Mods are given the right to immediately take action if he/she sees user(s) to be excessively spamming, trolling or flaming. This includes flooding the chat with random external links, the over-use of caps-lock or the repeat spamming of a certain phrase. :6. Sexual Content - No explicit sexual content is to be linked on the public chat, including images and sites. Any instance will infringe an instant kick (still abiding the 10 second rule) and a possible ban, depending on the content of the material. Sending users links to pornographic material via PM is accepted as long as the user agrees to it. Conversations which may contain sexual content is allowed under keen observation. If any one user protests to stop, the conversation must to disbanded or sent to PMs. :7. Chat Games - Chat Games are fun way to past the time. Such games include "Hit the person above you" or "say the first word that pops into your head after reading the previous word". These games are allowed, however if the comments, replies or continuations of such games contain profanity, you will be asked to stop. :Role playing is also perfectly accepted, as long the content is for all ages and does not disturb a user in anyway. Any RPs that may contain may sexual content will asked to be taken to PM, otherwise not at all. :8. Chat Topics - Conversations discussing religion, politics, gender or race must be kept in order by a Chat Mod. If for any reason the conversation may get out of hand or get emotional, the Chat Mod is obligated to split up the conversation. If users continue to converse and eventually flame, Chat Mods are allowed to kick or ban said user depending on the content of their words. Category:RWBY Wiki